


命运规划局

by Aquinnah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fate & Destiny, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah





	命运规划局

命运规划局  
The Adjustment Bureau

 

Life never gives anything for nothing,  
and that a price is always exacted for what fate bestows.  
-Stefan Zweig

 

莱姆斯第一次遇到西里斯的那一天，和人生之中的其他时候，好像并没有什么不同。  
那时候他二十二岁，还在念苏格兰的一间大学，修的是建筑学院的本科。大学第三年，依据课程设置与建筑师协会的规章，自寻实习职位，跑到了伦敦。莱姆斯·卢平其人，从小生长在约克郡山谷之中某间石头垒成的农舍，后来大学去的又是人迹罕至的爱丁堡，性格温和内敛，几乎与嘈杂时代格格不入。从来没有真正在大都市中生活的经历，初到伦敦的时候，险些被那种灯红酒绿吓了一跳。但是只要需要，人确乎是可以适应任何一种环境的。租住的是别人转手的廉价公寓，就在巴比肯艺术中心附近。公司是知名事务所，利德贺楼第十四层，硕大的玻璃窗俯瞰整个伦敦金融城，他在其中有小小一张办公台。每一天走路上班，在公司办公楼对面的星巴克买一只面包囫囵吞下，踏上扶手梯前，整理西装与领带。如果天气晴朗，通勤全程至多只要二十分钟的时间。要是刮风下雨，差不多半个小时。  
这样的生活，从一月过到三月，已经成为他的日常。  
伦敦是灰蓝色的。玻璃幕墙的灰蓝。钢筋水泥的灰蓝。从办公室落地窗望出去，茫茫雨幕的灰蓝。  
电脑屏幕的灰蓝。头顶白炽灯的灰蓝色。  
看久了，其实也就都习惯了。  
伦敦是这样一座城市，即使你在其中生活，被八百万人包围，还是可以活到没有一个人知道你的下落。只要他关起门来，无论白昼时候见过多少客户，多少同事，夜幕之中，还是孤身一人。这样也好，没有人问他来处，也没有人问他要去哪里。成年人的生活，大约也不过就是这样了。  
有时候周末，他换下西装领带，穿松软的带破洞的针织衫，去查理十字街的书店找闲书看，又或者自己一个人在巴比肯艺术中心找奇奇怪怪的现代展。坐在雨幕中，巴比肯人造的喷泉池旁，一把大伞遮过头顶，好像就是身在一个自成一体的世界之中。巴比肯本身，是一整片粗野主义的钢筋水泥建筑。几乎像是反乌托邦的世界，独立于伦敦城区其余部分存在。有时候莱姆斯想，如果真的有朝一日世界末日，不管是病毒也好气象灾害也好，将英伦这座小小岛国覆灭过一遍，再由锤炼过的实用主义至上的幸存者们重建，最终风貌，差不多就应该是巴比肯这个粗枝大叶又灰暗阴郁的样子。  
那一天晚上，就是在这样的灰蓝色的钢筋水泥与雨幕笼罩之中。  
从街边的速食餐厅走出来，细雨之中的巴比肯是一片夜幕沉沉的灰蓝色。只有高楼窗户与街灯亮起黄光，车辆从雨幕之中穿过，耳边刷刷轻响，是车轮划过柏油路面的声音，过去许久之后好像还有余音。莱姆斯独自走在石板铺就的人行道上，皮鞋一声一声。转过街角，踏上巴比肯中心的水泥台阶。人造的巨大水池边，有夜间营业的小酒馆。黑夜之中，莹莹亮着霓虹招牌，水面之上也就映出那种带着电光的粉色。  
他忽然觉得寂寞。  
左右无人，只有酒馆之中还有人影攒动。即便回到宿舍之中，也只是孤身一人。索性在夜风之中，坐到了水池边的木质桌椅上。那天是周五，整整一个星期的工作下来，已经累得不知所以。他坐在原地，怔怔看伞外泠泠细雨。黑夜之中，庞大的建筑群，好像是海上悬崖，沉沉笼罩在他的头顶。三月中的这个时候，伦敦夜间气候依旧湿冷，公用伞下点着暖灯。莱姆斯就借着这一点亮光，开始阅读打印出来的一篇建筑理论文献。虽然实习工作辛苦，不能忽略的事实是，他还是个学生，还有课业要交。  
至今还记得，那天看的那篇文章，好像是罗伯特·埃当写的全球化对于建筑风格的影响。  
之所以这样清楚，是因为下一个瞬间，有人坐到了他的身边。还没有等他抬头看清，那个人就用很轻快的语调，带一点点不辨来历的口音，问他说，“你在看什么？”  
条件反射地抬头，他最先看见的，是一双银灰色的眼睛。  
那双眼睛的主人，可以说是生得俊美。五官深邃，轮廓如刀劈斧削。卷曲黑发随意在脑后绑成发髻，穿着一身皮衣与黑色牛仔裤。长手长脚地往他身边的长凳上一坐，不知道为什么，暖灯下，那双眼睛之中，好像是包含着什么东西一样。其中光影流转，几乎叫人不敢与之对视。  
莱姆斯·卢平二十二年的人生之中，还没有遇到过什么人，这么直接地上来搭讪。英国人惯有的礼貌与疏离，还是促使他温和回答，“建筑理论的文章。很无聊的。”话还没有说完，那一头黑发，不知道怎么竟然就凑到了他的眼前。那个漂亮的黑发年轻人，就这样附身开始阅读起他手中的文献。大雨漫天而下，模糊了界限感。对方的呼吸抚在他的手臂上，叫他觉得皮肤痒。  
他叫西里斯。西里斯·布莱克，拉丁文的名字，意指大犬座星系阿尔法星。  
理所当然，他是意大利人。家乡在托斯卡纳，距佛罗伦萨不远的中世纪小城中。家中还有第一个弟弟，年届十五。就是他自己，也不过只有十八岁而已，还在念锡耶纳的中学。借假期，与三两好友到伦敦游玩。  
不知道怎么，这黑发的意大利少年人有一种近乎于玩世不恭与少年老成糅杂一处的气质。一眼看去，叫人以为绝不仅仅是个青少年那么简单。大概是因为眼神深邃，又或者是因为他说出来的话。萍水相逢，才在夜间露天的大伞下说了没两句话，就邀请莱姆斯到身后的小酒馆去喝一杯。  
小酒馆晦暗暧昧的电光映照之中，威士忌与特吉拉酒杯之上，互素平生。他们从最浅显的谈起，谈这座城市，西里斯说自己刚到这个岛国没有两天，说英国人与地中海沿岸的人相比，给他的感觉是，人人都活得不自在。即使是伦敦这样的国际都市，与锡耶纳比起来还是阴郁压抑。他说他也住在这附近，伦敦金融区附近，每一天晚上都可以看见很多醉酒的人，但是醉酒的人，从热闹的派对出来，往往还是一脸抑郁。他问为什么。莱姆斯用英文回答问题，讲得很慢，一字一顿，为了让那少年人听得清楚。他说，“因为追寻热闹的人，往往自身也在寻求逃避和解脱。集体的热闹，可以让人短暂地忘却自身烦恼。可是离开了热闹的人，容易被喧嚣与平静巨大的反差所捕获。这种落差，就可以将人吞没。麻醉自身神经，不能消除烦恼。”  
少年人问你都看什么书，你平常都做什么？  
莱姆斯说看闲书，小说诗集，并没什么特别。  
他们于是聊查尔斯·波德莱尔，聊埃德加·艾伦·坡。莱姆斯说艾伦·坡的作品中最中意的，是那首梦中之梦。其中有一句这样写——所有我们所见或曾见的一切，不过是一场梦中之梦。西里斯没有读过。听他说过之后想一想，说，这是因为，写这首诗的人，失去了什么对他来说非常重要的人，有可能是爱人过世，所以他说，在他看来，这世界上的一切都不真实，好像是做梦一样。因为这样，才说是梦中之梦。  
他与他对视，莱姆斯看西里斯的眼神，原本只是客气疏离，带一点不可避免的好奇。听对方讲完那一句话，忽然一瞬间有点惊讶，有点惊叹。对黑发的少年人说，“是，我想这首诗，是写给他早逝的妻子的。”那双蓝绿色的眼睛从对方身上移开，看向窗外，看巴比肯的街，看夜间灰蓝色的天，看凄风苦雨之中，飘摇的伦敦城。好像不过是为了确认时间与天色。再说话的时候，声音里带着一点若有若无的叹息。“他们在一起十一年。是表兄妹。因为年龄和血缘，始终被人诟病。一八四七年，她因肺结核去世，艾伦·坡因此陷入疯狂。仅仅两年后，也因酗酒过度身亡。死在他们两人共同生活过的那条街上。”  
“梦中之梦，就写在他去世的那一年三月。”  
他那句话好像一声叹息，句子说完的时候，感觉到那个来自托斯卡纳的少年轻轻抬起手，手指勾住了他虚架在吧台上的右手手肘。透过衬衣单薄的布料，来回摩挲那一片皮肤。那双银灰色的眼睛，就这样毫无转移地盯着他看，不知道为什么，竟然叫莱姆斯想到是像一只毛茸茸的大狗。  
这是什么意思，实在是再明显不过了。  
他在心中哑然失笑，想不愧是意大利男人。哪怕只是少年，也已经深得调情精髓。  
不动声色地站起来，拿上自己的外套，他说，“很晚了，我要回去休息。明天还有工作。”  
那少年人跟着他从吧台边站起身，六英尺多高的肌肉与骨骼。就他一个人的存在，好像就已经撑满了整个狭小的酒吧。对西装革履的棕发青年人说，“我送你回去。”  
从巴比肯中心，到莱姆斯·卢平租住的学生公寓，大约是八分钟的步行时间。那少年人对他说，自己平日最大的爱好是骑摩托车，从收藏到维修，没有课业的时候，会骑着机车在托斯卡纳的乡间四处闲逛。他自己的两架机车，分别是本田CB1000R，黑色的复古赛车；与一台银色的英国凯旋牌Daytona 675。灰蓝色的夜幕之中，高楼只剩下黑暗剪影，两人就在小巷之中穿行，好像穿越雾影重重。那少年人聊摩托车的时候，神色那么欢快，自有一种天然感染力。一个动作之间，好像就将他也带到了阳光绚烂的意大利。  
顺着楼梯台阶拾级而上，他的房间就在安全通道出口拐角的那一间。长廊上并无其他人，莱姆斯刚准备转身道晚安，那少年人忽然抬起手臂，轻轻托住了他的下颌。倾身向前。是预备要亲吻他的姿势。  
“不行。”莱姆斯有一点啼笑皆非，很坚定地抵住了那个小孩的肩膀，将他推远一点。  
很委屈的样子，黑发少年人说，“为什么不行？”  
为什么不行？“因为你太年轻了。”而且，不是来旅行的吗，一个星期之后，你就不在伦敦了啊。  
那少年还要争辩什么的样子，莱姆斯已经转身拐上宿舍所在的长廊，进门上锁，一次都没有回头看。  
窗外云雾未歇，大雨洗刷伦敦城。都市中心寸土寸金，他的学生公寓，不过只有一间房间的大小，进门可以一眼看到全部陈设。房间尽头是落地窗，为了隐私，平常都用遮阳帘挡住。莱姆斯脱下西装外套，随手挂进衣柜。靠在窗口向下观望，门口的窄巷鲜有行人经过，始终不见那个黑发少年人的身影。  
那孩子，不会是还没走吧？  
心里叹一口气，莱姆斯扣上本来敞开的衬衣排扣，想要出门去看一眼。拧动门把手的刹那，他深吸一口气，想自己都不知道为什么还要多此一举。只知道，这样一出门，也许他的整个未来，可能都会不一样。  
他还没走。  
一开宿舍门，就看见西里斯·布莱克怔怔站在原地，看见他，抬头说，“我找不到出口了。”  
莱姆斯真的忍不住笑，想是的，从他们进门的那个门，出入都需要刷卡，他逃得太仓皇，怎么竟然忘记了还有这一桩事情。等于是间接把对方关在了自己的宿舍楼里。那孩子，一定是出不去，又不敢敲门打扰，竟然在走廊站了这么久。这样忍俊不禁地想，上前一步，说，“走吧，我带你下楼……”  
那孩子捧住了他的脸。  
银灰色的眼睛与他长久对视，其中种种情绪，还是如此炫目，叫他不敢与之相看。长久将他的脸捧在手心，那张隽美的面容，好像带着一点审视，一点疑问，一点寻求。许久许久，莱姆斯不晓得是不是错觉，还是肌肉抽搐，感觉自己终于坚持不住，轻轻点了一下头。西里斯·布莱克低下头颅，动作轻而缓慢，好像始终在给他机会，叫他可以随时抽离，随时再次逃跑。只要他想。  
那孩子深深亲吻住了他的嘴唇。  
他的嘴唇很柔软。唇齿之间，还带着夜间吧台边共饮的酒精气息。呼吸冰凉。好像钢筋水泥构建的城市之中，一场最不可置信的幻梦。双臂抱住莱姆斯的后背，一路向下，抚过身躯线条，落在他的腰窝上。好像要将他整个人揉进自己身体的姿势。是莱姆斯先推开了他。  
右手安抚性地蹭一蹭对方的下颌骨，说，“晚安。”  
那少年人好像还有不舍，但是言听计从，从他手中接过门禁卡，似有疑问地说，“明天见？”  
他们在一起，度过了近乎梦幻的一个星期。不问出身，不问未来。  
第二个晚上，一样的灰蓝天空笼罩下，城市的阴影之中，西里斯再次找到了他。对他说白天的时候，和朋友一起去看了伦敦塔桥，去看了特拉法加广场，其实觉得也就不过如此，走马观花一样，这些经典地标在他眼中都不过是浮光掠影，过了都不记得具体长什么样子。他们两人相对坐在窄小的床榻之上，因为房间之中没有别的地方可以去。西里斯双手握着他的手肘，盈盈一盏黄灯下，看着他的眼神那么专注，说“第一次真正见到你的时候，我当时心里唯一的想法是，拜托，不要说错话，或者说什么蠢话。”  
莱姆斯哑然失笑，刻意避开他的眼光，心里想，我以为我们只不过是露水姻缘。  
窗外可以看到巴比肯的天和树影，粗旷建筑包围之中，每一户人家的窗户中，都有盈盈黄光。空气干燥寒冷。愈发叫他觉得，不管是眼前这个赤诚的少年人也好，还是这个冬夜本身，都不过是一场幻梦。  
他没有做出明确回应，西里斯再次说话，好像是恳求一样的语调，“我要爱上你了。你可不可以告诉我，我要怎么做，才能让你也爱上我。”是吗。这世上真有什么一见钟情吗。明知残忍，莱姆斯还是一字一顿讲，“每个人都爱自己不能读懂的人。你不是爱我，你是不能看透我。”  
那个少年人好像一时语塞，最后用他并不熟悉的语言说，“你是巫师吗。是不是因为你在我身上下了咒语，我才会这么喜欢你。”撒娇一样，把头抵在莱姆斯的肩膀上。他脸上的表情要是形容，应该说是可怜又好笑，叫他无可奈何，明知道对方是在耍赖，是在死缠烂打，想要磨得他服软。但他还是在内心叹一口气，额头与那少年抵在一起，轻轻抚摸他的脸，说，“我不会和你怎么样的。但是你今天可以住在这里。”  
那孩子的皮肤火烫，挨挨挤挤和他蜷缩在学生宿舍的那张单人床上，真的是很委屈的样子。险些都叫他忘记了，其实他本质上应该是个多么意气飞扬的，称得上是野性的人。当然，如果真的只是空有一张漂亮的脸，大约也不能与他从艾伦·坡的诗讲到西方哲学，又一路细密亲吻莱姆斯裸露在外的肩膀与手臂皮肤。他在心里叹息，想能够投他所好，与他聊这些不着边界的东西的人，从前也不是没有，但是这么真挚的眼神，这么不顾一切的架势，确实是第一次见。在他之后，这样的人，恐怕也不会多。  
又有一天晚上，两人在厨房灯下对坐，吃廉价的外送玛格丽塔披萨做晚餐。芝士大约不是真的奶酪制成，更有可能是某种人工合成物，含在口中的感觉，真的是味同嚼蜡。番茄明显是番茄酱，甜酸味多过天然食材应该有的味道。西里斯随便嚼了两口，将剩下的面饼扔回盒子里，做了个艰难的吞咽动作，批评道，“这个国家的食物真的不行。和我回意大利吧，不仅仅是食物。我们那里是基安蒂大区，产红酒的地方。”  
嘴上说的是调侃的话，但是其实他明明可以听出来，这少年人说的，其实很认真。和他回意大利。  
莱姆斯·卢平没有说话。甚至原本脸上轻松的表情也消失不见。  
究竟是为什么这么难对别人敞开内心，明明其实每一个人都渴望被爱。  
不知道是刻意体贴，还是真的没有看见他的神情，那孩子放缓了声音，对他说，自己家其实是在锡耶纳的郊外，托斯卡纳的乡间大宅。他有个弟弟没错，可是不管是父母还是兄弟，其实对他都爱答不理。他从小离经叛道，是不被中意的那个长子。母亲对孩子的期望甚高，他性格坚毅，从来不会顺着长辈心意做事。十六岁之后，其实就不再与原本的家人有什么往来，一架摩托车，去了自己最好的兄弟家借住。停顿一下，人还坐在吧台椅上，上半身前倾，轻吻莱米的侧脸。  
大约是因为太惊讶，棕发青年人当下并没能做出反应。  
又接着往下说，讲自己小时候，因为性格，与家庭，总是与学校中别人打架。打起架来真的是凶，鼻青脸肿都是小事，最严重的一次，被别人打掉门牙，现在用着的是人工补的。说着竟然又对莱姆斯露齿而笑，其实完全看不出修补的痕迹在哪里。说因为如此，渐渐觉得唯一能够让自己体面生存下去的途径，即是掩藏自己脆弱的一面，只对世界表露出自己的不在乎，哪怕只是表象。十六岁之后，因为有好兄弟，与兄弟的家人接纳他，才慢慢能够接受自己内心。现在在念锡耶纳高中的延伸课程，学的是酿酒。因为像建筑师一样，也想要能够在这个世界上，留下一点属于自己创造的美好。  
说，所以你看，一切都会好的不是吗。  
他不再说话，就这样在灯下静静看着莱姆斯。那双灰色眼睛，光下好像真是流动的纯银。他的那种眼神，真的难以叫语言形容。滥俗一点，可以说是街上的流浪儿，透过窗户看人家中温暖灯火；像幼童看橱窗中自己得不到的心爱玩具。只不过是一个眼神，就可以叫他浑身发毛，简直不知道应该如何是好。  
用左手捧住莱米的下颌，深深亲吻。额头相抵，问，你呢。你都没有说过你的过去。  
过去。从何说起。被问到这个问题的时候，总有些不知所措，说少了怕觉得不真诚，且确实没有什么值得遮掩的东西；说多了，怕交浅言深，怕对方不值得信任。最终展现出来的，只是深思熟虑过的句子。  
他说，“我母亲的家庭很复杂。”   
窗外在下雨。那种典型的，只属于伦敦的雨夜。一下起雨来，整座城市就只剩下灰色与墨蓝。烟雾盘旋于巴比肯的水泥建筑物之间，恍惚之间，容易叫人以为，自己是身在故事书中，精灵的王国。莱姆斯的声音很慢，在这样的夜晚，几乎与绵绵雨声一样舒缓。他说母亲家庭复杂，祖父母双方都曾多次对婚姻不忠又或者再组家庭，总之这是陈年旧事，他也从来没有亲身经历过。只是生母从来没有得到过很多的爱，不知道是不是因为这个原因，从他记事的时候起，始终患有严重的精神疾病。时好时坏，严重的时候，曾经从家中窗台上跳出去，只不过因为建筑物低矮，并无生命危险。又或者浑身血迹，赤足从医院中逃回家。清醒的时候，又会时时关心他的身心教育，说莱米是她这一生中最光明的存在。  
他在这样的环境中成长，父亲无暇旁顾，一切要靠自律。自己决定要过什么样的人生，自己决定要念什么样的专业。想着这世上万家灯火，总该有一盏是属于他的。后来发现没有，许多东西，找是找不到的，只有自己去创造才可以了。两年前的时候，母亲终于过世。从那之后，真正是孤身一人。叫他觉得奇怪的是，即使活到现在，二十二年，还是常觉得自己不过是个大龄儿童。他所做的一切，也似乎都还是在为了弥补一切年少时候曾经设想过但是那时候尚未有能力完成的目标。不知道这样是好不好，也不知道究竟算不算是水到渠成。他只知道自己先是俗世中人，再明白一点世界的时候，发现世上许多龌龊许多不如意，于是开始出世，后来因为有朋友，所以躯壳看上去再度入世，最终明白自己其实与任何人并无什么紧密联系，只要想，随时随地可以把自己连根拔起。不敢说什么都不爱，但是知道一切留不住。不再畏惧得不到，更多是觉得空茫。想不管什么，就算得到又能怎样，不过也都是短暂的欢愉。  
那孩子脸上的表情很奇异，许久之后说了一句，“总是想着未来，就没有办法过好现在。”  
谁不知道要好好过日子，谁不想要活在当下想做什么就去做。可是成年人的世界，从来也没有什么想做什么就去做这么简单。责任，义务，道德，一切的一切压在身上，足以叫人喘不过气来。都说人太聪明，看事情看得太清楚，对一切人，一切事物，也就容易没什么幻想。偌大世界，看过去一片荒凉。  
“我没有家，没有家人，一切不过是表象而已。实际上就是你看到的那样，我不过是孤独一人。所有人都是一座孤岛，从来都是。这么多年我也并没有学到什么，只能说，对世界尽量温柔，对一切少一点期待，这样就可以减少失望。你问我想要什么，我不知道。从前我以为自己规划得都很清楚，要做什么工作在什么地方生活，现在看不到那么远了。我只知道，我想要有自己的家庭，住在自己喜欢的地方，凭一己之力生活，有彼此相爱的人。这样我就不用再从一个别人的家庭，流浪到另一个别人的家庭，缘木求鱼地寻找着我永远不可能找得到的那种爱。”  
“如果你的家人不爱你，不珍惜你，那去他们的。我不会放弃你，我会一直和你在一起。”  
“……这承诺太危险了。”即使这孩子不明白这种诺言的意义，不代表他也要跟着一起发疯，“你不能和我在一起。你一个人，不可能承受这么多的负面情绪。”  
“没关系的。经常有人说我太乐天派了，我们两个人在一起，最多最多就是变成两个正常人咯。”


End file.
